


Surroundings

by AmestIbovvered



Category: Coronation Street, Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmestIbovvered/pseuds/AmestIbovvered
Summary: Kate Connor has had it rough. Her friend died. She "ended" things with her secret gf. And now she finds herself out of her element, in a new town, making friends with Vanessa and a potential enemy of Joseph Tate. But maybe getting away from it all will help her clear her mind. Emmerdale has its perks. And who could give better heart to heart advice than Vanessa? And who can give better real advice than Charity? Perhaps, at the end of the day, when all hope seems lost, these women can help each other sort out some of life's most complicated things. Love. Loss. And the future...





	1. Chapter 1

Kate was in bits, but one could only drink so much wine alone. A week ago, she was trying to adjust to Devon. Every morning she thought she had properly convinced herself the night before that she was up to going out, even just for a coffee. Yet every morning she found herself in bed, thinking. Crying. Hating herself for everything she said, and everything she hadn’t.

Carla had somehow talked her into going to see Alya, even though that in itself was only a half truth. Alya, one of her best mates, someone she had just abandoned during the hardest time of her life. It was selfish, and Kate could kick herself a thousand times over and it still wouldn’t be enough for all the guilt she was feeling. She wanted nothing more than to be with her during this time, for herself as well. But the only comfort, the only one she truly desired was from someone else. And the thought of her face, her body wrapped around hers was enough to make Kate scream. And it was enough to make Kate squirm in her chair. And it was enough to make her face blush, and her heart race, and her stomach-

“Love, where did you say you were visiting from?” the kind woman from behind the bar smiled at her, while she gently handed her a glass of the house Chardonnay.

“Weatherfield,” Kate managed, even though she wished she could claim anywhere else right now.

The woman’s smile faded. “That’s where that boy was just murdered. Lenny, was it? It’s so awful.”

“Luke. His name was Luke. It’s unfair. He didn’t deserve that-no one deserves that. But Luke-he was my friend. My roommate, and now he’s gone,” Kate let go for a moment. Talking with a stranger about this was weird, but it was also therapeutic in itself. No one to judge, just someone to listen.

“I’m sorry, dear. That’s on the house, alright? If you need anything else, don’t hesitate. My name’s Vanessa. Technically I don’t work here, that scrappy blonde does, but apparently she thinks she can boss me around,” Vanessa nods in the direction of a woman huddled in the corner talking rather loudly and cursing a lot to a younger bloke.

“She alright over there? Sounds like a heated conversation,” Kate gulped down half the glass in one sip, remembering she was here to forget. Just for a little while.

“Charity? She wouldn’t know a normal conversation if it hit her right between the eyes. She’s just-it’s none of my business really, but seeing as you’re not from around here, that man is set on ruining her life. First he went after her daughter, now he’s trying to tear down her family’s home. I don’t get how some people can be so vindictive,” Vanessa sighs, but she doesn’t take her eyes off Charity.

“You sure you don’t want to go over there and give him a piece of your mind? Sounds a bit like you’ve got a lot to say on the subject matter. She must be a pretty good mate of yours,” Kate falls into her observation mode. She loves doing it at work, listening to people casually have conversations. See when they are avoiding a topic-all the little body languages she sees people give away, and she knows she’s no better. She’s a terrible liar, and everything with Rana has proven this even more so.

“Ha...friend. That’s a bit more complicated than having a few pints to talk over,” Vanessa looks down at the bar, and wipes away at a spot that Kate can’t see anything wrong with.

“Seems everyone is having girl trouble these days. And here I thought the drama wouldn’t follow me all this way from home,” Kate smirks, trying to picture the lives of the people around her. She had only just gotten into town earlier that morning. She was supposed to be back in Weatherfield, but when they went by, she couldn’t do it. So she kept going until she made it here, to Emmerdale. The country would be good for her, she tried to convince herself. Now maybe getting into someone else’s life, maybe that would help just as much.

Vanessa looks around. The bar is pretty empty, it’s still early afternoon. A few locals were slowly sipping their pints at the other end of the bar, but otherwise it was just herself, this girl, Charity and Joe.

“I’m not really a confrontational person, but this bloke makes my blood boil. If I had any-no, no that’s too much,” Vanessa stares at him but then realizing that she is, she tries to dart her eyes away casually.

“Do you love her? This Charity over there? You do, don’t you? I see it. Only someone in love would think something so crazy and out of character. Look at me. I’m not just here because my friend died. I ran away because I’m in love with a married woman. The craziest thing is, I can’t even find myself to hate her for it, because she’s so good and kind and beautiful. Did I mention that? She’s so breathtakingly beautiful. But she won’t leave him-especially not now. And her family-she’s scared, and I can’t save her from that pain. So instead-”

“-you ended up here, at the Woolpack. Listening to our villages gossip,” Vanessa looks back to Kate and smiles again.

“Exactly. I guess neither of us have an answer for our problems, it would seem,” Kate shakes her head.

“Except we both do have answers for our problems, we just-” Vanessa doesn’t want to finish, scared of what it would actually mean if she was to be honest with herself, with Charity. Knowing, just a tad bit, what this stranger was going through.

“Exactly,” Kate repeated, finishing her glass.

Vanessa re-pours her another, as well as pours each of them a shot.

“I’m going to do it,” Vanessa tries to stand tall, but all Kate can see is a woman trying to convince herself that she was capable of being a fierce person.

“Go over and confess your feelings. If I’m being honest with you, I am not the one to ask for advice right now. But I am a sucker for romance,” Kate tried to be supportive.

Vanessa squirms a little, ignoring the suggestion. “No-I’m going to go over there and give him a good talking to. Tell him to leave my Charity alone.”

Kate is up for this. Getting her hands dirty, taking down a bad guy. Plus this guy sounds like an awful person, and maybe she could let out some steam herself at him. It wasn’t how she should be doing it, or she didn’t know how much of this she’d regret later on, but she wanted to live a little. Here’s her chance.

They both sucked down the shot of whiskey, and Kate happily, and a little wobbly, followed behind Vanessa’s footsteps.

“Oi- you, step away from my girlfriend,” Vanessa points at him, silencing them both.

“Pardon me? I hadn’t realized you had made it official. Congratulations, Miss Woodfield. The last woman Charity had a go with was my Aunt, but I suppose she’s already slept with your father so it’s all good to keep it in the family. You know how those Dingle’s are,” Joe sneers at Vanessa. Kate had heard enough already. She hated him.

“No, I don’t think so. You haven’t any right to say something like that to this beautiful-sorry, urm this gorgeously kind human being. What I’ve heard about you, I think it’s best that you be leaving this fine establishment,” Kate called him out as best as she could muster at the moment.

“I’m confused. Who the hell is this? Do you have a backup dancer now or am I missing something, ‘ness?” Charity almosts laughs at Kate’s half drunken attempt to start a row with Joe.

“My name’s Kate. Kate Connor. I’m pleased to meet you, Charity, but this guy-not so much.”

“Unbelievable. This town is infectious. Look at this poor girl, running away from home if I had to guess. And you came here, to this dump? By the looks of you, I’d say it was a broken heart. Some bloke hurt you so now you’re defending these strangers when you haven’t the faintest idea who I am or what she’s done. Pathetic, it really is,” Joe snaps back at Kate, seeming to enjoy this game he’s playing at.

“Yeah, you’re right I don’t know you and I barely know Rachel-”

“-Vanessa,” Vanessa interrupts quietly to correct Kate.

“Right, Vanessa. But I know a good person when I see them, and the looks of you and your smug face, I am not a fan. And yeah, alright, it was guy problems. My mate, that guy who has been murdered and his face is all over the telly, yeah that’s my friend. And I just broke it off with a girl so-so I’m not at 100%, but you have no right to be upsetting these ladies as you are, and I think you really should leave here or else-”

“Oh, love, he’s not worth any “or else”. Believe me, he’s not worth anything at all,” Charity butts in, now a little concerned that she is going to get on Joe’s radar. She’s just trying to help, bless her, but it was just a tiny distraction for that weasel.

“Since when is this pub a headquarters for the gays and their sad, pathetic problems? Kate, do us all a favor and leave this alone. No one here cares about you, do they? Everyone is so wrapped up in themselves when you leave this place they’ll talk about how lonely you were and how they helped you when you were down and bla bla bla. Don’t get into things that you don’t even begin to understand. Life is short-ask your friend about that. Oh wait-I guess you can’t anymore, can you?” Joe pushes at her, so easily it was almost no fun.

Kate is in tears. She storms out of the pub, leaving her bag and jacket behind. Vanessa follows after her, leaving the two alone.

“There is something truly sick about you. Even I wouldn’t stoop that low. I bloody hell have no idea who she is, but I wouldn’t-”

“Now Charity, don’t you dare say you wouldn’t. If she had a few shiny pounds on her, you’d give another performance, gravel at her feet, do anything if it benefited you. I just told her the truth. The sooner she learns the sooner she can turn out to be like us,” Joe flashes that devilish grin of his.

“Are we done here, because I am this close to knocking you on the floor,” Charity stands up.

“I have a meeting, so for now, yes. But I’ll be seeing you soon. Congratulations on your relationship, by the way. Is it true love, like with my father? Vanessa knows how that one ended, right? And with Jai? And Declan? I mean I don’t think you’ll bring her to the point where she kidnaps you, but you seem to break everything you touch so-I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. I’ll be right here, waiting anxiously, watching you destroy everything around you. Maybe I should go warn Kate about you, but then again, that would ruin the fun,” Joe throws some cash on the table, and brushes by Charity.

Not two minutes later Vanessa comes running back inside, yanking on Charity’s sleeve.

Joe’s out cold on the ground and this Kate girl is standing over him, cursing at him.

“Well that’s that. I guess I am cursed. Dandy,” Charity helps Vanessa pull Kate away and starts to think of a good explanation as to how Joe is knocked out cold from this stranger from Weatherfield. But as she pulls her away, she can feel her arm muscles.  
She knows it’s wrong but at that moment she can’t help but look over at Kate and Vanessa and the words come out without hesitation.

“Threesome, ladies?”


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Charity needed right now was to bail Vanessa and her plus one out. She admitted a bit of her was proud, as she stood there watching Vanessa argue with the cops, shouting about how Joe had started it, not that he could defend himself much now. It took everything in her not to spit and kick him while he was down. The glee of seeing him on the ground, and of Vanessa standing up for herself and friend, it showed a new side of her that made Charity want her more. But that fleeting moment of happiness left her, as all the happiness in her life always did, as the words Joe had said got stuck in her head, about how Charity was going to be Vanessa’s downfall. Now her happiness felt selfish, and it was gnawing at her. Chas earlier had nearly kicked her out of the pub, which was only perhaps slightly Charity’s fault for her attitude.

“Her phone won’t stop going off. Will ya answer it?” Chas harshly yelled over at Charity.

“I dunno, will I?” Charity mocked back at her.

“God, Charity give it a rest, alright? I’m busy covering your shift so do us a favor and pick up that girl’s phone. I’m sure someone’s worried sick about her,” Chas nodded towards Kate’s bag, and Charity drew her hands up, as if showing she had given up.

“Don’t know what the bloody hell I’m supposed to say. Don’t know nothing about her. Probably worse a stranger answering the phone than no one answering at all. This is the opposite of a favor, if you ask me,” Charity looked around to get someone’s attention, anyone’s at this point, but the crowd was silent tonight.

Charity barely managed to pick up the phone in time.

“Kate? Thank god, I was worried sick. I know-I know I swore I wouldn’t call but Carla called Michelle asking if you had arrived here yet and Michelle said she hadn’t seen ya and then she cornered me to ask if you was-well you know, but I told her I hadn’t heard from you since you left. Not that I didn’t-not that I haven’t-Kate, I miss you. I know that’s not fair, but I do,” the girl on the other end was breathing hard and Charity almost considered hanging up, but figured that was unfair.

“Urm, not Kate speaking, but let’s call me a friend of a friend. You must be the girl that broke her heart? No offense, just sort of caught onto that with your confession and all,” Charity bit her bottom lip. She could have a little go at this one. After all Kate was in the mental space to deck a guy because of this chick.

“What? Where’s Kate?” the stranger’s voice got tense.

“Probably in jail by now. Thanks to her gob of a mouth, she’s also gotten my girl-my friend in there along with her. Seems we have found ourselves in a situation. Now how much do you still fancy your Kate?” Charity’s eyes open. She couldn’t afford the bail money for Vanessa, and felt wrong betraying Vanessa’s trust going to Paddy or Rhona. But maybe this was a way to kill two birds with one stone.

“I’ll be right there,” she said, but Charity could hear her holding back a storm.

Charity gave her all the information, and hung up. Now it was time to sit back and try and have some peace and quiet. It had been a long day.

“What’s that smug look on your face about?” Chas snuck over, ignoring someone’s call for a refill.

“That would be the look of young love. Like Romeo and Juliet. Or Thelma and Louise,” Charity squinched her face at her choices for love.

“They both ended with everyone dying. And don’t go on about Thelma and Louise with Joe still hanging around here. That’s the last thing you need to bring to our family. I’d say you don’t have a partner in crime, but it seems maybe you do now,” Chas teased Charity.

“I will not be taking advice from the bar wench unless the bar wench is in fact me. Which, in this case it clearly is not,” Charity shakes her head at Chas as she roams away to the customers.  
News around traveled fast, and Charity quickly become aware to everyone looking at her. Nothing she wasn’t used to, but nothing she exactly deserved this time around.

Thankfully none of Vanessa’s family had come into the pub yet, but it was only a matter of time and she wanted nothing to do with Frank’s disapproval or blame. Vanessa made her own decision, to get in the cops face. Blimey, how many drinks had she even had?

And Kate, the pair of them. Both have no business getting into trouble or fights over some petty words. Then again if Joe had made a go like that about her friend dying-Charity laughed. Friend? Someone she cared about…  
Someone’s hand grabbed at her shoulder. It was Rhona sans Paddy. Thank god for that at least.

“Is she alright?” Rhona sits down next to Charity, and Charity places her hands under the stool to keep herself from walking off.

“Yes, Rhona. Vanessa doesn’t have a scratch on her. You know our Vanessa, couldn’t hurt a fly,” Charity laughs. She honestly couldn’t see her hurting a fly. Too sweet of a thing. Then again Joe Tate was more of a maggot than anything else.

“Yes but she’s been hauled off, hasn’t she? So, what did she do?” Rhona is fidgeting, worried about her friend. Charity takes it in. But she’s also not accusing Charity which is odd. It’s like she cares about her feelings, but that would be ridiculous unless Vanessa-but no. That can’t be. Obviously she’s just preoccupied with something.

“Got in a little tiff with a cop. Had a few too many. But I’m dealing with it so don’t you worry that head of yours,” Charity rolls her eyes and swoops in behind the bar and grabs a bottle of whiskey. “Now if anyone asks, nevermind no one ever asks where I am so-”

Rhona looks up at Charity. She can see the words floating around in her head, as she figures out how to say what she wants to say. It’s strange, usually people just said what was on their mind when it came to Charity. Whether she was in the room or not.

“Vanessa is someone I care a lot about and you two-well, I’m not sure what she-but she is so just try and see her for who she is. It’s not a game to her, and it doesn’t come easy. But she has teeth, and she has genuine kindness, and- well- just be good to her,” Rhona pats Charity on the shoulder and lingers for a moment before getting up to sit by herself at a booth.

Charity uncorks the whiskey bottle and chugs. The world had gone absolutely mental, and that’s all she could figure.

She walks over to the bench where she was now to wait and meet the stranger on the phone. The reason for today’s altercation to begin with. They were going to have words. Because now people seemed to be pitying Charity over what this man had done to her family, and the last thing Charity needed to look now was vulnerable, even if all she could think about was being entangled with Vanessa.

She took another swig. Charity took a deep breath of air in. If she took a swig everytime she thought about Vanessa-it was going to be a long night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“My head is killing me. Do you think I could get an aspirin? Hello?” Kate groaned as the guards ignored her. 

“I’m surprised your hand isn’t killing you. I’ve never seen someone fall so completely limp so suddenly, and I’ve tranquilized a lot of animals in my day,” Vanessa laughs. It’s true she’s found herself in various amount of pickles with animals, but nothing quite like this. How the hell did she wind up here?

“I reckon I did get a good shot in. I think it must be the drinks and everything I’ve been holding back, but it felt really good. He deserved a proper hit to the head anyway how he was speaking to you and Charity. It wasn’t right,” Kate tried to reassure herself that she did the right thing, but her stomach felt otherwise. The guilt was coming back, from all the lies, everything was starting to boil back to the surface. Whatever feeling of freedom she had expressed now felt soiled by her current state of, well, everything.

“I don’t condone violence but it was brilliant, which is why I was trying to explain to the officers that what you did was self defense,” Vanessa leaned her head against the wall. 

“We’ll be bailed soon enough- and I’ll pay you back however I can. I don’t have much, but my family will make sure you get whatever payment is needed,” Kate glances over at Vanessa who smiles back. 

“Charity would love to hear those words. Whatever payment is needed. You know, I’ve never seen her go as silent as she did when I dragged her to help us out with Joe. Just completely gobsmacked- with a hint of a devilish grin. I should hate that devilish grin but I don’t,” Vanessa sighs, then remembers that Kate too is in peril.

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but does anyone know you’re here? I mean not here-here, but up this way?” Vanessa asks, trying to get Kate to talk.

Kate shook her head. “No. I couldn’t muster up the courage to call anyone when we had the chance. No one knows anything. That’s the understatement of the century.”

“The blessings and curse of living in a small village is that by now everyone knows something occurred. Charity-Chas will clear it up with the hotel you’re staying at and make sure your things are cared for. You might have made yourself an enemy of a rich psychopath but-”

“That suit did look authentic. My life is ruined. He’s going to ruin me, and you know what? I deserve it. Bring it on, take your worst shot because I really, really, really deserve to get thrown under the bus,” Kate started walking back and forth in the cell.

“Oh, sweetie, no you don’t. Come over here,” Vanessa motioned at Kate, who sulkingly obeyed.

Kate was in tears now, mad at herself for getting so worked up- and mad at herself for trying to swallow her feelings down.

“I just- I just want my friend back. I want things to go back to how they were, before Rana told me she had feelings for me. I want to wake up and all of this be a dream. Go home, interrupt Alya and Luke on the couch, and tease them until they willingly drag me to the pub. There will be Zee and Rana will have just gotten off the clock and she’ll still be in her uniform and- and- it’s no use because that can’t be. It’s all messed around now, and I can’t lie to Zee anymore or Alya or any of them. But I can’t- I won’t out Rana. I see how scared she is, and maybe a bit of me likes taking care of her and being the only one she can be open and honest with but it’s too much. If they keep me locked up in here, at least I will be free of that,” Kate couldn’t speak anymore and Vanessa instinctively grabbed onto her and held her as tight as she could.

“I think we both know that’s not how it works. Kate, come on. You’re a fighter. No, not because of what you’ve done today but you’re a strong woman. Look at me- whatever happens back home, you’re going to face it and you’re going to do your damn best because you’re a good person. You just got caught up with life. I’d say it’s because you’re young but I’ll tell you a secret, it never gets easier. Figuring everything out just starts to be. You live for your mate, Luke. You sort things out with your friends, and at the end of the day the ones who deserve your friendship will stick around. If not, we could always use a contract hit lady out here if things don’t pan out,” Vanessa teases, but it gets a good laugh out of Kate. 

“I, uh, I didn’t call Charity. You said you couldn’t bring yourself to call anyone when we got here, I can relate to that. I wasn’t sure who I’d call-my sister? My father? It would have been 2 minutes of them lecturing me on who I am hanging around, like I’m a school girl who doesn’t know that she’s hanging around with the ‘bad’ kids and this is what I get. It’s ridiculous. I’m- well I’m old enough to know their are consequences for my actions, but hell with them. I did the responsible thing and called my mate informing her that she was going to be paid double for watching my son tonight,” Vanessa opens up.

“You have a son? What’s his name?”

“Johnny. He’s two, and I love him more than anything. If we ever get out of here, you’ll meet him. I know every mother says this, but he is the most darling thing. You want to talk about messes, I didn’t even know who his father was. I almost ruined so many people over that,” Vanessa keeps her hold on Kate, partly for the comfort she was getting out of this to. Kate was kind and honest. They didn’t have a past, but as soon as she saw her in the pub Vanessa could tell she was a good one. 

“Times like that, I’m happy to be my happy gay self. No men troubles in my camp,” Kate rests her head on Vanessa’s shoulders. She feels safe, despite her surroundings. Something about Vanessa just oozes a safe haven, a peaceful calm. Like you could look into her eyes when the world around you was burning and you know everything would be okay.

“As if women aren’t as much trouble. Have you seen the state of us?”

“No, and I quite prefer if we keep it that way. No mirrors means no worries. It’s not like I’ll be running into my ex in here- then again, the way my life has been turning lately it would go that way,” Kate laughed to herself, imagining Caz strolling by.

“I fall in love so fast. I really am a lesbian cliche,” Kate pushes away from Vanessa, getting herself worked up again.

“So? I’ve gone my entire life never feeling satisfied and then Charity and I get locked in a cellar together and now I’m mad for a woman who should repulse me. She can be so cruel and unforgiving, and have such malice in her tongue. Always has a quip up her sleeve, and always trying to get something on someone to use it against them later. But then-every so often you see these looks- real looks. Not her putting on a front, but her true colors. As I’ve said, Joe will be difficult but at least you have the Dingle’s on your side. Now that’s a family that you don’t want to make enemies of. They’ll sort this out for you, they have their ways,” Vanessa looks over at Kate who has made her way to the door.

“Tell me about this Rana, the one you can’t let go of. I swear, no judgment will come from me. Consider me 100% team Kate,” Vanessa knows she’s asking a lot of Kate, but she wants to help. And right now all they had was time.

“The first time I really looked at her was when we went to a gay bar and everyone was hitting on her. I must have been the only gay woman there not to have. And she looked stunning- this black shimmery dress that just accentuated her curves. We had had a few drinks in, and get this, she even made a crack about how her husband Zeedan would be made up because there was no competition for him. No reason to get jealous. That’s right- Zeedan and her are married. Alya happens to be his sister- so, you get how my heads been done in with all this,” Kate sighs, and Vanessa realizes she might have been asking to much of her, but Kate seems to have just been doing a pause, waiting to see Vanessa’s reaction.

“So now you have it. I’m in love with a married woman. My best friend is his sister. And Luke- he knew about Rana and me. Found us in the back of Zee’s van snogging. We never had sorted things out between the two of us. Rana told me he’d have gotten over it, but it still doesn’t make it right. I left because I needed her. I needed her to hold me and never let go because the thought of losing her- so I let her go. Or I tried to. But I love her. I love her and I can’t stop loving her and I don’t want to stop loving her because when I see myself in the future I see-”

“-her,” Vanessa interrupts Kate. 

They stay quiet for a little bit, letting it all sit in. Both thinking of how crazy they are for someone they shouldn’t be, yet neither wanting anything else.

“If you and Charity ever get married, you’re inviting me to the wedding?” Kate breaks the silence.

“Oh, I don’t know. We’re gonna have a small wedding. You’ll have to do something big to jump the list,” Vanessa jokes.

“How many more men do I have to knock out in order for you to trust me. How many enemies can Charity Dingle really have?” Kate asked, right as a guard was walking by.

He glanced over at the question and, despite himself, chuckled before leaving the room.

“Okay now you’re scaring me. How about before I talk about Rana, you explain to me who your girlfriend is,” Kate demanded, but Vanessa could barely hear her over her fit of laughter.

“Charity Dingle? Where do I even start…”


	4. Chapter 4

She’d gotten so used to lying that now it happened without almost any remorse. Rana stepped out into the blackness of the night, the only one getting off at the stop in this town. After all the farms they had passed, she thought Kate must be mad to travel out here to get away from everything. From her.

Rana swallowed hard. What Kate probably found peaceful and relaxing, Rana could only gag from the smell. Maybe they were two different people, not meant to be. But Rana loved that adventurous and daring side to Kate. That was why when she had been asked to close her eyes and to look inside herself, to see where she sees herself in ten years, and with who, it was-

Rana shook her head. No. She had a mission. She couldn't focus on what ifs.

A woman passed out on the bench in front of her breaks through her thoughts. She was reeking of whiskey and regret and snoring louder than any woman had the right to. What sort of trashy place was this Emmerdale?

Rana hadn’t had time to pack anything up, just throw some things in her purse and she left on the next cab out of town. Then transferred to the bus and-it was all a blur. But she had made it and now she was looking for-

“Excuse me, but do you know where I might find a Charity Dingle?” Rana asked a couple cuddled together walking down the road.

The man snorted and pointed to the woman on the bench. “You can keep her,” he snorted again as he walked away.

“Well that was rude,” Rana murmured to herself.

“The town drunk. That’s who I’ve gotten into this mess with. Brilliant. Absolutely, bloody fantastic this is. What could Kate possible be doing dealing with the likes of you,” Rana grabbed a water out of her purse and threw it on the woman.

“Oi! What do you think you’re doing?” Charity cursed and swung out towards Rana but stumbled off the bench and fell over.

“Trying to wake the dead. What do ya reckon? Charity Dingle, is it? Recognize my voice from the phone? I’m Rana, we haven’t officially met, not that I wish to,” Rana snaps at Charity.

Charity gets herself up off the ground after pushing Rana away when she tries to assist. “Think I can manage, thanks. Rana? Oh- sorry I didn’t recognize you. From Kate’s description- you aren’t a daft cow. Perhaps more of a tart, and I mean that with all the respect.”

“I don’t deserve this. I was minding my own business and you lot dragged me out here, so let’s get this over with,” Rana ignored Charity.

“Righto. Let’s make a deal. You pay for them both to get out, and you’ll never have to see me again. Seems fair,” Charity stuck out her hand.

“Are you a nutter? Seriously, do you think I wanted to lie to my husband and then get barraged and insulted the moment I get off the bus?” Rana stood tall, her arms on her hips.

“I’m a mop now. It’s bleeding cold outside and you come to my home and try and scare me into following you. Like you’re someone. Love, you ain’t nothin. I’ll find some other way to bail out Vanessa. And Kate, she can rot. She’s crazy, beat a guy near half to death ranting on about a girl that brought her to the breaking point- oh- right- that’d be you. Good luck with that one. Cheers,” Charity walks away then retraces her steps back to the bench, and collapses on it.

“I’ve made a proper mess of this all, haven’t I? I’m sorry. Truly. Didn’t mean to startle you I just- just got overcome with stuffs and I’m out here with nothing and I don’t know what the hell I am supposed to do but I know Kate needs me- to bail her out, that is. So I’ve come her to do my business and I’ll be out of your hair in no time. Swear it,” Rana tries her best to manage a smile.

“Yeah, that sounds familiar. I too once came here for a business transaction. Didn’t turn out all that well. Yet here I am, drunk in the middle of town getting water tossed on by a complete stranger. Seems fitting, I suppose. Karma’s a bitch,” Charity picks up the whiskey bottle, which is still half full.

“You piss her off as well?” Rana shot back, then froze a little not knowing if she had just made everything worse. She wasn’t keen on biting her tongue, and had been holding things back so much it felt good to have a little friendly row.

Charity took a drink, and looked Rana dead square in the eyes. “Something about you- I can’t put my finger on it, but I like you,” Charity offers the whiskey bottle to Rana and she shrugs. What does she have to lose?

“No offense, but I don’t know if I take that as a compliment,” Rana tosses back a gulp too big for herself, but the harshness of the drink feels good as it burns down her throat. It hits her almost immediately.

“I haven’t got much on me. I don’t know if I even have enough to bail Kate out. Should be me in there, after everything I’ve put her and Zee and Luke and-”

“-have another why don’t you,” Charity shoves the bottle in Rana’s face and she happily accepts it the second time around, wanting to feel numb.

“Sorry. This seems like a nice place. I see why Kate fancied herself a visit,” Rana lets out, taking a swirl around and looking at- well at something nice, she was sure of.

“That and it’s the last stop from the bus out your way,” Charity shakes her head.

“Yeah, there’s that too. Convenient,” Rana takes a seat next to Charity. The bench should’ve been cold, but Charity’s body heat had left a mark.

“Where’s the ring?” Charity asks, noticing that Rana wasn’t wearing one. Nothing got past her.

Rana looks away, ashamed. “It-,”

“Inconvenient? I’ve found most rings to mean pretty much only the monetary value. Not much else you get from saying the words, doing the dance, making the love-”

“Alright, alright. We have only just met, lets not get to the intimate details of our love lives. Not interested,” Rana looks at Charity, trying to figure out what exactly kind of woman she was.

“Of course. Although do you know how good kids are these days with the internet? My son, bless his heart, good boy. Don’t know how it happened, but he is. Thing is, I asked him to do a little search about Kate, found Luke her roommate. Sorry about that, by the way. Attractive man, I’d have- well let’s not get sidetracked. So Luke was in a relationship with this Alya, who has a brother. Zeedan. Also, another charmer. You got a good one there, or you had one, the ring situation kind of says something else. I’m getting mixed signals, but you’ve been putting a lot of those out lately. Right, well  I saw pictures of you all hanging out, and I saw some of your wedding night sans a certain someone. Put two and two together,” Charity licks her lips. This was what she liked, getting under people’s skins. One upping them, before they even knew what was up or down. Now she waited to see the reaction.

Rana was speechless. How did this stranger know more about her than her closest friends? Than anyone?

“So you’ve got me all sorted out have you? Go on then, give me your worst, or was that it? You think stalking me on the internet means you know me? I’ve heard nothing that proves anything. Is that what this is, blackmail? At this point, I almost wish someone else could ruin my life for me. Would be easier than living a lie,” Rana confesses.

“No. Fortunately for you, I’m trying to be better these days.Turn a new leaf. Really trying to give it a go. Which is why I give absolute respects to Kate for knocking the lights out of my, lets call him my nemesis. At least my current one, I’ve got a list. People are weak, can’t help themselves and I can’t help picking at them while they are down. But you, you’re not an easy one to rattle. You’ve got some feist in ya. So you best just deal with the fact that people are gonna get hurt. Cause you, Rana of Weatherfield, are a bitch. Like me. Love to play the pity game, got a knack for it. Drama queen. Everyone has had their affairs. I am no one to judge you on that. Lets play a game. Without hesitation, who do you want to be with?”

“I don’t deserve her though and-”

“I didn’t ask that. God, no one knows how to just answer a bleeding question anymore. Who do you want to be with? Today. Right now. You’re here, by yourself, having been frantic calling and texting Kate 50 times more than her own family. Not just because you felt guilty, is it?” Charity looks Rana up and down. She was stunning, even in the dimly lit street, Charity was taken by her. She gets it. Why a sweet thing like Kate could fall for someone like Rana. Not that Rana was really that much like Charity, but she felt a connection. What she held back on saying was she saw how religious her family was- Rana’s mother’s comments on her brothers page during his divorce. Rana wasn’t a bad person, she was terrified of losing her family, her parents. Everything, and that was something Charity could relate to because even though it had been years and she had tried to forget her past, it was still there. People’s true colors always, in the end, shined through. She’d caused enough damage in her life, and if Rana was anything like she read her to be, she was in for a lot of hurt. Because Charity knew who she would choose, in the end. The right one, someone Charity didn’t believe existed for everyone. Everyone was just a piece to a puzzle, and some pieces didn't fit. Couldn't fit. They weren't a part of the same puzzle and as much as someone might try and make them fit, it was a worthless cause.


End file.
